The 26th Time
by mandarin'peel
Summary: Ever since the first time it happened, Zoro's been keeping count. he still is. The 26th time it happened, he kissed her. 26 snapshots of Zoro and Nami, and their relationship. ZoroxNami One shot


JAANG! It's my super ultra cool story! Actually, it just took me a long time to write. Not quite sure if it's super cool.

So anyways, thanks goes out to Seperated Cow, who introduced me to one piece. (She has a good One piece story!)

However,

This story is dedicated to **Ryoku's Jiki Sweetie **and our super secret messages. Let's keep the chain going eh? Hehe.

She is really awesome, and check out her One piece stories, she has a TON of good ZoNa ones. Thanks for all the things that made my day. This one's for you, as an extremly early birthday present. mostly just extremly early. I dunno if its good or not though.

So originally this was going to be The 36th Time because my random impulse told me so. Im kinda dissapointed that it isn't. T.T But i figured it'd get too long and boring, plus i'd get lazy. I almost did, but R.J.S was telling me to hurry! Thanks for the encouragement.

I actually hope this is a success, cuz' if it is, then I'm going to start another multi chaptered ZoroxNami story, but if it isn't, then oh well! I'll use the idea somewhere else. future planning!

I'll stop rambling.

So.

here's

The 26th Time

-mandarin'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first time it happened, it was the night before winter began.

He was sitting cross-legged, arms behind his head, back leaning against the cabin wall in a relaxed manner, three swords lying faithfully next to him on the ground.

On his other side, she sat, head tilted back to catch the cool breeze as it passed by.

They sat together, being content with just that fact. They sat as crewmate and crewmate, friend and friend.

The silence surrounding them was the farthest thing from awkward. More of the fact was that they just _felt_ like being silent and nothing else.

She broke the silence first.

"…Ne Zoro," she asked, "How come everybody hates winter?"

He grunted, eyes kept closed. " 'S prob'ly 'cuz of the snow ruining the crops and it be'in cold and all." He said.

"Well I don't think so," Nami replied softly. " Snow is beautiful."

"…Yeah, I can wipe my shoes on 'em." Zoro lazily replied.

She glanced at him, and when realizing he was utterly serious, she giggled.

"Zoro you idiot." She smiled.

He let her go for that one, if only because he was too damn tired.

"…Plus, I like the cold," Nami added in afterthought. "It's refreshing, and if not for that, then the feeling you get after you come in from the cold. Warmth right after cold is the best kind."

Zoro stayed silent.

"Zoro. Do you hate winter?" Nami asked.

"…I don't mind it." Zoro grunted

Nami laughed at his attempt to prove that he was not a softie.

Zoro opened his eyes and turned to face her.

That was the first time it happened.

The first time Zoro met her eyes straight on, and he could feel himself relaxing into her gaze.

"And you know what Zoro?" Nami began, "winter brings magic."

He smiled.

And it was all the answer she needed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 36th Time

by mandarin' peel

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The 2nd time 

The second time it happened, was the first day it snowed. Their morning wakeup call had consisted of Luffy, an announcement of snow, and a megaphone. Needless to say, Zoro was not in the best of moods.

As everybody headed on to the deck, exclamations of "ahhh? It's cold!" could be heard. In between the flying coats and scarves, Nami could see Zoro in a stance of indifference, looking up at the white flakes falling from the sky. She smiled at his determination of not losing to the 'damn' weather. He turned his head as he felt her gaze on him, and gave her a grin. She gave him a smirk in return.

The 3rd time 

Dinnertime. Sanji was at his knees, rushing to do every thing his 'Nami-san' bid him to do. Zoro scoffed at Sanji's pathetic show of weakness.

Nami turned her head and winked at him. He gave her an exasperated look in return.

The 4th time 

Night. "Oi Nami!" Zoro shouts from on the deck. "Anything interesting up there we need to worry about?"

"Nothing but your scary face Zoro-sama!" Nami retorts without missing a beat, shouting from the crow's nest.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

The 5th time 

Due to extremely cold weather, Nami was officially sick. Chopper, however, was having a difficult time shooing a very determined Roronoa Zoro out the door of Nami's cabin.

Currently, Chopper was trying to convince a very set Zoro, that no, unfortunately Nami could not be cured by just 'eatin' some meat'

Zoro looked disbelievingly at him. "And why not? He asked.

Chopper looked at him, "Zoro…meat isn't the solution to everything."

Nami thought Zoro looked a little lost standing there with a bowl of meat soup in his hands.

Luffy popped out from behind his buddy. "Ehh? At least let Nami try it!" he exclaimed, "Zoro spent a realllllly long time trying to make it in the kitchen."

Zoro promptly kicked Luffy's 'sorry ass' out the door.

Chopper looked frustrated and a bit unsure. "Ah…Zoro…"

Nami took the soup out of Zoro's hand in one quick motion, and tried a sip.

Looking relieved, Chopper ushered Zoro out the door, who finally relented to leaving the room.

Nami gave him an exasperated smile as he gave her a reluctant grin.

"…Nami. Don't die." Zoro said as his farewell.

"DON"T GO KILLING ME OFF!" Nami shouted, angered. Then she sneezed.

The 6th time 

Due to exposure to a sick crewmate, Roronoa Zoro was stuck sick in bed.

Chopper tried to get him to settle down, as Zoro was very restless after being cooped up for four hours,

Nami walked in with a bowl of soup.

Peering into the bowl, Zoro looked back up at her.

"Well," He said, "Where's the meat?"

The 7th time 

The Marines were pursuing again. After sending Zoro on his own to defeat the ship, the crew sent Sanji as backup about half an hour later. Zoro should be about finished.

Nami could see nothing but smoke as Sanji blew the ship up, jumping back onto the Going Merry with an unconscious Zoro slung over his shoulder. She gasped.

Lifting a tired head up, he gave her a half grin, assuring her he was alive.

The 8th time 

Fervent whispers filled the small room, as a small crowd gathered around Zoro.

"Zoro would never lose! He can't! He probably tied or something. I won't let him lose!" Nami determinedly whispered. Her voice held worry in it, however.

"w-wh-whaaat!" Ussop whispered loudly. "But it's Zoro we're talking about. He's the greatest swordsman in the world!"

"Look, I just found the idiot unconscious on the deck of the ship when I found him. If it makes you guys feel any better, the entire marine fleet was unconscious too." Sanji said exasperatedly.

The other two took a moment to digest this information.

"Yeah…" Ussop said, "He probably tied."

Zoro twitched. And woke up.

"YOU DAMNED BASTARDS- WHADDU MEAN I TIED?" he shouted.

"…So you lost?" Sanji asked.

"Wh-NO!" Zoro growled. "I WON OKAY? I WON!"

"Then why were you unconscious?"

"…." Zoro became silent.

"...Zoro?" Nami asked.

"…I figured I'd shoot a gun to see how it felt like, but the damned thing blew up on me." Zoro mumbled.

Silence insured.

"AHAHAHA! ZORO BLEW HIMSELF UP!" Ussop laughed.

"SHUT UP! I WORK WITH SWORDS ANYWAYS! IT WAS A FLUKE! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

The 9th time 

They had just arrived at a new town, and an elderly woman and her very young granddaughter ran the lodge they were staying in. Surprisingly the four-year-old girl had attached herself to Zoro the minute he walked in. Undaunted by his threats of slicing her head off, Zoro had no choice but to accept that this girl was by no means leaving his side.

Looking at Nami with a look of pure hopelessness, Zoro reluctantly followed the little girl into her room.

Nami laughed in response.

The 10th time 

Nami thought for sure she had never seen a cuter sight, when she walked in the room and saw Zoro fast asleep with the little girl tucked in his lap, open picture book between the two of them.

The 11th time 

It was snowing again. Luffy had decided that his crew was going to stay at the lodge for the time being, much to the four-year-old 's delight.

Nami caught Zoro's expression; surprise became apparent when she figured he didn't mind that much after all.

The 12th time 

Looking up from his current crisis of life, Zoro silently pleaded Nami for help.

The 13th time 

Suppressing a round of giggles, Nami bent down and helped Roronoa Zoro bundle up the little girl in a warm jacket, seeing as Zoro had placed the jacket on the young girl backwards. Honestly, why in the world did this girl like Zoro so much?

Glancing at her over the girl's head, Zoro gave Nami a look of relieved appreciation. Nami found this very adorable, and suddenly she felt as if she too could understand this toddler's intentions.

The 14th time 

It was time to leave, and the young girl whom Zoro became accustomed to hugged his legs with all her might as he was leaving the lodge. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"...I'm gonna miss you, Zoro-nii!" She wailed. Zoro's face became pink-ish, and Nami wondered if it wasn't from the cold.

He grunted, and ruffled her hair before stepping out the door.

Walking toward the docks, Nami noticed Zoro turn around multiple times, as if he expected the little girl to still be following him. She grinned at him.

Really, Zoro was such a softie.

The 15th time 

That night, Zoro was surprised to see Nami still on the deck after the sun had set. Shocking the both of them, Zoro asked Nami if she wanted to 'take a walk' with him.

The 16th time 

Luffy and Ussop watched from a round window, faces pressed up against the glass.

"Whaddu suppose they're doing?" Luffy managed to ask with the small amount of space left between his mouth and the glass window.

"I dunno" Ussop answered. The two continued looking out the window, as Zoro and Nami leaned against the rail of the boat, calmly talking together.

The 17th time 

New town. Zoro was currently being completely destroyed by a bunch of teenage girls. Sweat poured down his head as he gritted his teeth and tried to find a way out of the madness.

"Ne, ne Roronoa-kun, I heard from my mother's friend's aunt's son's cousin's boss's daughter's sister's little girl, that your really a compassionate, sensitive guy!"

A vein popped in Zoro's head as he heard this. That damned brat…he just ate the friggin' onigiri for cryin' out loud!

Nami was using all possible strength to overcome her helpless laughter.

"Show us some of your sword skills, k?"

Zoro was stumped.

"Ah…." He stuttered.

"Ah! Zoro honey, I've been looking all over for you!"

Zoro turned his head, surprised.

Nami strode over and latched herself onto his arm.

"Sorry girls! He promised me he would take me on a date today!" Nami winked.

A stunned Zoro was calmly led out of the crowd. As soon as they were out of sight, Nami burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Pfttt…Ahahaha! That…haha…was…haha…so FUNNY!" She gasped out in between laughter.

Zoro started as he replayed the scene in his head.

"Wh..WHAT? WHO DID YOU CALL'HONEY'?" He shouted.

Nami's expression turned serious.

"Na, na. Is that anyway to thank your savior? It was all thanks to my amazing acting skills that you got free, you know."

She smiled.

"I accept cash."

The 18th time 

He was injured. And she wondered why it was hurting her heart so much this time. She wasn't even the one who got her sorry ass cut dammit! It's his fault…even though he won.

Struggling internally, she cursed at her confusion. It's not like Zoro hadn't gotten hurt before, so why should it hurt so much now of all times? It wasn't even that life threatening.

But staring at his sleeping face, she could begin to understand what it was about this bastard that made her feel this way.

The 19th time 

Zoro walked up to her.

"I uh…I heard you sat next to me while I was hurt." He muttered.

She nodded, curious.

He seemed to battle with himself some more, before finally blurting out,

"I...I uh…just…thanks."

She smiled.

The cabin door next to them broke open as Luffy and Ussop tumbled out.

"AHH! Your so cool Zoro!"

Ussop imitated him in a deep voice,

"I…I uh…just…thanks."

"AHAHAH! Yeah Ussop just like that! How smooth of you Zoro!" Luffy laughed.

Sanji rolled his eyes from the doorway.

"Jeez…no class at all"

"…. GO TO HELL!"

The 20th time 

New town. Zoro didn't like this town one bit. He sat at a table, warily eyeing his surroundings. Drunkards with foul smelling clothes and rotten appearances were lounging across the small, dirty bar.

Ma, well they had no choice. Supplies were running low, and here was the nearest island for a couple of days.

Honestly, did these bastards have no pride? Especially the one who was reaching towards Nami's top…

Zoro did a double take.

Rushing over, Zoro pulled out his swords in one smooth sweep, and before the man had even seen the swordsman, delivered three slashes to the man's front.

The man bent over, reeling in agony.

Zoro glared down at the man. He turned around to lecture Nami as well, but stopped short at her slightly annoyed expression.

"Zoro you idiot, I was trying to steal his wallet."

The 21st time 

The news had spread from one town to the next.

If you ever encountered a band of unknown travelers, don't touch the one with red hair.

People had questioned that fact, how could a girl possibly be dangerous.

The answer was given.

If she doesn't take all your money first, you'll have about half a minute after she tries to suck up to you.

Otherwise you'll get a face full of Roronoa Zoro. And his swords.

The 22nd time 

Nami nervously lead Zoro to her sleeping quarters.

"Ok Zoro, I'm going to show you something that I've only shown two people before."

He nodded, a bit nervous himself.

Nami flung open her closet.

"JAANG! It's my super cool, and fashionably comfortable shoe collection!"

She laughed at Zoro's stunned expression.

"Too stunned to speak eh? It has that effect on people. Robin had the exact same expression you did!"

"…HOW THE HELL IS THAT SPECIAL YOU DAMN IDIOT?"

She looked taken aback.

"Well...I've only shown it to you, Robin and Luffy."

"Wha? Luffy too? Whad' he say?"

"He asked me if he could borrow a pair."

The 23rd time 

" So you get it now?"

Currently, Nami was sitting confusedly next to a frustrated Zoro.

He indeed was trying to explain the world of male language.

He started again, slower.

"Ok, so when I call Sanji, Ussop or Luffy a bastard, it means they're my buddies. Same for Johnny and Yosaku. When I call a guy I just had a good fight with a bastard, it means I admire his skills. Mine are still better though. If I call a random guy I meet on the street a bastard, it means He's pissing me off, and therefore I have to beat up the bastard's bastard friends, and then the bastard bastard himself."

Nami looked a bit dazed.

"So you get it now?"

The 24th time 

In honor of the holiday spirit, Sanji had cooked up a great feast. It had looked amazingly gorgeous when he had set it on the table.

After Luffy had gotten a glance at it however…it was just… amazing.

The whole crew sat at the table, laughing and talking, and generally relaxing and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

It felt like home.

It felt like family.

As Zoro looked through the masses of food (mostly meat) flying overhead, he could spy Nami on the other side, smiling at her nakama.

It kinda made him wanna smile too.

Sort of.

The 25th time 

She took a deep breath of fresh, snowy mountain air.

Preparing he self, she slowly fell forward, away from the cliff and its safe soft ground.

Before she could take the plummet however, a pair of strong arms caught her.

She turned around giggling, before meeting the very angry face of Roronoa Zoro.

"THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING DUMBASS?" He growled, clearly angered.

She gave a simple answer.

"Well, I figured I wanted to feel what it felt like to fall of a cliff."

He stared at her.

"With your LIFE at risk?" He asked.

"Well, I figured halfway falling was enough."

He stared again.

"And HOW would you have stopped your self from falling in midair?"

She answered.

"Well, I figured you'd catch me."

The 26th time

The 26th time it happened, he kissed her.

And as she pulled back, a question in her eyes, he smiled.

And it was all the answer she needed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah! Finished.

Zoro thinks he didn't get enough fight scenes.

Nami thinks she should've gotten more of the spotlight.

Oh well!

Thanks to everyone who read it all the way through!

Hope it's a success.


End file.
